Kimberly as a vampire
by flashpointrules
Summary: What happened to Kimberly when she was hurt and the rangers left her alone? Why couldnt they find her? Why couldnt Zordon track her? What happens when she if found? Then what?
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback**

"Kim Kimberly are you okay?" Tommy asked his girlfriend/pink power ranger.

"I'm ok."

"Are you sure you hit your head pretty hard?"

"F f f fin fine."

"Okay we will be back soon just wait there."

While Tommy was saying this Kimberly was already blacking out. Her last thoughts were _why did the teleportation system have to fail on us today?_

**20 Minutes later**

"Man I hope she's ok," Jason the red ranger said

"Me to she's right over there." Tommy said

Then they all ran over to where Tommy had left Kimberly

"Wh wher where is she To Tommy?" Asked Trini the yellow ranger.

"I don't know Trini she was right here."

"Man you don't think Rita has anything to do with this right?" Zach the black ranger asked.

"I hope not we just finished a battle."

"Let's go check it out we can take the car to the command center." Billy the blue ranger said

"Okay."

**10 Minutes earlier**

"**Hey wait up can you smell that**?" Emmet asked

"Yea that's a lot of blood." Edward said

"**Let's go check it out**."

"Okay"

Then Emmet and Edward ran as fast as they could to see who was bleeding so badly.

"**Hey it's the pink ranger**."

"Yeah but where is she bleeding from?"

"**I don't know. Wait look her helmet is all cracked at the back no one would have noticed it if they weren't looking at the back of the helmet, but that's a big crack."**

"Your right we should take off the helmet and see how bad it is."

"**Ok but we can't tell anyone of her identity you and I both know how important that is to keep a secret from people."**

"I know."

They slowly took off Kimberly's helmet and what they saw shocked them. She was passed out almost dead but her head took a major blow.

"We have to get her to Carlisle now."

Without even waiting for his brother to respond Edward picked up Kimberly and ran to Carlisle.

"Carlisle I need your help now."

"**I'm here were on vacation what's wrong? Wait is she "**

He couldn't finish his sentence because Edward cut him off.

"Yes she's the pink power ranger but she's about to die what can we do."

"**Edward you and I both know the only way she can survive is to change her."**

"Well we can't let her die so I'll do it."

Then Edward bent down and bit Kimberly's wrist. After that all they heard was screaming.

**At the command center**

"Zordon Kimberly's missing." Tommy said racing into the command center.

"**I know and I have been watching Rita this whole time and no one in her palace has taken Kimberly. Kimberly is also no longer in my tracking system. The only explanation is she died. I'm sorry ranger."**

"Then what about her body?" Trini asked

"**She was in the suit it would have vanished with her inside of it."**

Everyone in the command center then just broke down crying.

**With Kimberly**

It had been a few hours since the battle and Kimberly was just starting to wake up.

"**What happened and why am I so thirsty?" **Kimberly asked just as she woke up not realizing who she was by.

"You were about to die and we had to take action can you tell us your name?" Carlisle asked.

"**Kimberly who are all of you?"**

"I'm Carlisle and these are my sons Edward, Jasper, and Emmet. These are my daughters Alice, and Rosalie. And this is my beautiful wife Eseme."

"**Why am I so thirsty?"**

"You want blood Kimberly we had to change you into a vampire in order for you to survive. Were so sorry."

"**A vampire? They only crave blood right and all of my friends are human."**

"Yes we only drink blood. That is also another downside in this you won't be able to see your friends again."

"**No I can handle it."**

"No you can't watch this."

Just as Carlisle finished talking Alice ran out of the room and came back not even a second later with a glass of blood. All Kimberly could do was stare at it and then launched toward it.

"Well you withstood it a little longer than expected. But do you understand now?"

"**This wasn't in anyone. I didn't have to kill for it."**

"Correct but that is animal blood and human blood is much worse."

"**So are you saying that I'm never going to see my friends again?"**

"Actually you will see them on TV but that is it. I'm sorry again Kimberly."

A few months had passed and Kimberly had mastered her abilities and almost had her control over being around humans.

"This is your last blood session then you should be ready sis." Emmet said

"**Okay I'm ready."**

Then Emmet put a cup of animal blood in front of Kimberly and she didn't touch it. Emmet was very pleased with her so he picked up that cup and put another cup with human blood in front of Kimberly. Again she didn't touch it she didn't even flinch.

"Good job, you can now go to school with us."

A few days later Kimberly was at school acting like a normal teenage girl. Until she felt a pain in her back that made her leave class early. This made all of the Cullen's worry so they followed her. When they got outside they saw her on the grass.

"Hey you all right?" Alice asked

"**Yea sorry just back pains."**

Before anyone could speak Kimberly screamed again but then she heard it. It was Tommy's voice.

"**Wait so if I think of Tommy I can hear him and his thoughts?"**

No one spoke because they knew she might get a special power soon. They all got them in their own way but they all had pain that made them scream when they first got them.

Then Kimberly thought of Jason and it was the same with him. She thought of a lot of people and it happened with everyone. She had found her power. She went back to Tommy just as he said

"I miss Kimberly so much."

Now that got Kimberly wondering who else was with him then she whispered,

"I miss you to."

**Angle Grove**

"I miss Kimberly." Tommy said to Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zach.

_I miss you to_

This didn't only make Tommy jump but so did everyone else.

"Did you guys hear that to?" Zach asked

Then they all nodded their heads yes.

_You can hear me?_

"Here I'll respond." Trini said.

"Kim is that really you?"

_Yes I can't believe you guys can _

Then they couldn't hear her anymore.

"Where did she go?" Billy asked.

"I don't know." Trini responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back With Kimberly**

"What are you doing?" Emmet asked after he pinned Kim to a tree.

"**Nothing!"**

"Calm down Emmet now." Edward said

Edward managed to pull Kimberly away from Emmet.

"Could they hear you?"

"**Yes!"**

**Angle Grove**

"We need to get to the command center now!" Jason said.

Before anyone could speak they were all teleported to the command center.

"Zordon its Kimberly!" Billy said.

"**You saw her?"**

"No not exactly but we heard her and then we ended up having a conversation with her." Jason said

"**I see! I will keep doing searches for him. In the meantime I need to now you can stay focused when danger comes, because we both know that it will. Lastly why isn't Tommy talking?"**

"He is in shock. We all are, but Tommy got affected the most. Do you think you will be able to find Kimberly?" Trini asked

"**I can't make you any promises Rangers. We have tried countless times to find her, and nothing has come up yet."**

"How will your search be different this time?" Tommy asked coming out of his trance.

"**We will have to search for a Kimberly that is dead and alive, which we haven't done we have only done searches for a Kimberly that is alive and dead. Her suit never returned. That is why there is no new pink ranger."**

"What do you mean Zordon?" Bill asked

"**Humans are not the only human beings on this planet. I must not tell you anymore I am sorry Rangers but until I am certain that is all I can say."**

The rangers didn't have a chance to continue on with the conversation, because Alpha teleported them out.

**Forks**

"We need to go talk to Carlisle" Alice said.

"**Why it's only a power what is the big deal?"**

"Your power is like nothing we have ever seen before. You could listen to conversations from anywhere in the world. Even the Voltaire." Jasper said

"**Isn't that a good thing?"**

"Yes but it needs to be used right." Edward said

A few days had past and everything seemed relatively normal, until Rita found Kimberly and sent Goldar to get her.

Kimberly was in the middle of class when she saw Goldar out the window. Instead of going out to see him she used her power.

"**What do you want Goldar?"**

"Rita requests you. You see we never thought that the pink ranger could simply die so we searched everywhere and then we found this little town called Forks, and then we found you here. Not human, but not dead in a grave either."

"**You are not going to be able to bring me to her."**

"Come outside and we will see who is right."

"**Fine but might I warn you I am still the pink ranger."**

Then Kimberly just got up and left class. The other Cullen's weren't in that class with her so they didn't know what was happening.

"**Hello Goldar!"**

"Hello Kimberly!"

Next thing Goldar knew the pink ranger was standing in front of him.

**Angle Gove Command Center**

All of the alarms were going off

"Ayi Ayi Ayi Ayi Aiy Zordon there is no threat in Angle Grove what is going on?"

"**Alpha its Goldar and the pink ranger get the rangers here at once."**

"Yes Zordon!"

Not even a minute later the ranger's teleported into the C.C.

"What is wrong Zordon?" Tommy asked

"**Rangers its Kimberly."**

"What! How did you find her?" Trini asked

"**Rita found her and sent Goldar she is in battle as we speak."**

"Zordon we have to go and help her. Then we need to bring her home." Jason said

"**Rangers you may go, but you can not force her to come home if she does not wish to do so."**

"We have to try Zordon." Billy said

"Teleporting now rangers."

Next thing the rangers knew they saw the pink ranger fighting Goldar.

"We should help her you know." Zach said

"Yea I know but she is doing great." Jason said

"We will meet again pink ranger." Goldar said

Then Goldar teleported back to the moon palace.

"HEY PINK RANGER OVER HERE." Jason yelled

Kimberly then turned and saw the blue, red, black, yellow, and the white rangers.

Next thing Kimberly knew the Cullen's came out of the school, and she knew she had to talk to them before she talked to the rangers.

"**Hey!"**

"You know you can't talk to them right." Rosalie said

"**I don't have a choice they know I'm here and they won't stop coming until they get answers and they will try and bring me home."**

"WHAT no!" Alice said

"**I have to talk to them."**

"OK Ok let's see walk over give them a hug each and then come back here don't talk to them, otherwise we both know you will get more vulnerable to them, and you might agree with them to go back home." Edward said.

"**I know I can't go home it's to sunny there, I will simply give them hugs." **Kimberly said while looking back at the rangers.

Kimberly went over to the rangers and gave them all a hug, the blood affected her a little but nothing she couldn't handle except for Tommy's blood.

"**I'm sorry!" **Kim said and then started to walk away until Tommy grabbed her wrist.

"Kim please talk to us. Come home."

"**I can't goodbye."**

With that Kimberly pulled her wrist away from Tommy and walked off. The rangers couldn't believe what had just happened so they teleported back to Angle Grove park **without** saying a word to each other.

Meanwhile Kimberly ran away to the meadow that Edward had showed her and simply sat down. She would be crying if she could.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a month since Goldar came to Forks. Kimberly was still upset about having to walk away from her friends like she did, but she was doing better. Alice took her on a lot of shopping trips to the mall almost every weekend and sometimes in the weekday after school. Then one day Kimberly was in the living room of her new home watching the news. The power rangers came on and they were fighting a monster, but it didn't look good. She knew they needed help. As she got up to leave a pair of strong hands pushed her back down again.

"You can't go to them Kim." Emmet said

"Why not?"

"What if they bleed we won't be there to help you?"

"I can control myself."

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"ENOUGH! What is going on?" Carslie asked.

"I need to help my friends."

"It is your choice but I have one condition if you do go."

"Ok what is it?"

"Emmet and Jasper go with you because you are still very strong and I don't think one of us will be able to hold you back by ourselves."

"Fine, but on one condition. They don't interfere with the battle unless I pose a threat to one of the other rangers."

"Ok" Emmet and Jasper said (Jasper had just walked in and heard the last part of the conversation).

**Angle Grove**

"Guys we need help." Trini said

"If only Kim were here" Jason said

Just then they saw a power bow blast at the monster. They all turned to see the pink ranger standing there bow in hand.

"Alright I've missed this lets kill this monster." Kimberly said.

All of the rangers were stunned but they recovered quickly and finished the battle that's when Kimberly smelt it.

"Kim no" Jasper said as he and Emmet had just run over at vampire speed, because there was really no reason hiding anything from the rangers.

"I I can't."

"Yes you can Kim" Emmet said.

"What's wrong with her?" Tommy asked

"Which one of you is bleeding?" Emmet said.

"Me I scraped my knee earlier it must have reopened." Billy said

"Listen to me go and get it covered up now. Kim come on we have to go before things turn ugly." Jasper said

They started to drag Kimberly away until they were stopped.

"Wait where do you think you are taking my sister?" Jason asked.

"Listen she is a danger to all of you right now. When she clears her head from the smell of the blood we will be back so you can say your goodbyes correctly." Jasper said.

**30 Minutes Later**

Kimberly walked into the juice bar with Emmet and Jasper on either sides of her. People stopped and stared but she just ignored them.

When she got to the table her friends were at they all hugged her and when Tommy hugged her she had to turn and go behind Emmet and Jasper.

"Kim you ok?" Billy asked.

"Yea just give me a sec."

After about a minute she came back out. She had finally gotten used to the smell of Tommy's blood.

"I bet you guys have some questions."

They all simply nodded their heads and let her tell her story. She wasn't allowed to say the word vampire so she simply said the word changed instead. They eventually figured it out and the Tommy said in a hushed voice.

"You're a vampire?"

Kimberly didn't want to answer the question so she just shook her head yes. She felt like she could cry, but that wasn't possible.

Trini was in a state of shock but happy to have this time with Kim. Billy couldn't believe his ears. Zach thought it was so cool that Kimberly was a vampire. Jason felt worried for his little sister. And Tommy was happy but upset at the same time because he knew she wouldn't be here for very long.

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have had so much school work and it has just been drawing my energy. I am also sorry that this chapter is so short, but I have to update my other fanfic, then do homework, then read and hopefully watch a show. Please don't be mad it took me so long to update, next update will come soon comment and give me ideas for the future for this story because I am starting to run out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Months Later**

"I wish Kim were here. I miss her so much." Trini said.

"Yea me to. It is like a piece of our lives isn't correct without her." Billy said.

_You know I am always there with you guys._

"Kim I thought you could only talk to use when you think about us." Jason said.

_Correct but based on the fact that I am always thinking about you guys I can always hear you. _

"So how are you?" Zach asked.

_I'm good you know trying to stay normal._

_Listen I'm sorry I have to go hunt. Just remember if you need my help ever I still have my communicator, and my ability._

"Alright bye Kim." They all said at the same time.

"Oh he's helping his parents with some stuff. He should be here soon though." Jason said.

"Well I have to go I'll see you guys later though." Trini said.

**3 Hours Later**

All of the rangers except for Kimberly were sitting in the park and simply having fun. That is until putties surrounded them. Immediately they all got into a fighting position ready to attack.

After about half an hour of fighting all of the putties were gone.

"Whew I'm glad that's over with. Does Rita and Zed ever think about giving us a break?" Tommy asked.

"Nope."

All of the rangers immediately looked to see who said that to find none other than a monster.

"I see that you are missing the pink ranger. Should I go and destroy her first?"

"Don't you dare touch her." Tommy said in an angry voice.

"Whippy I hit a soft spot."

"Alright let's get him." Jason stated.

"Right" They all said in unison.

During the middle of the battle the monster and the rangers were to busy fighting to notice that the pink ranger had shown up.

After about ten seconds of Kim getting there Tommy sensed her, and smiled. He knew she had come to help.

"Hey guys we got some help."

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked.

"Hey guys guess whose back." Kimberly said walking up to them with a big smile on her face, although you couldn't see it because of her helmet, but you could hear it in her voice that she was happy to be back.

"Kim" All of the rangers except Tommy said.

"Hey reunion later. Right now we need to kick this monsters but."

Half an hour later the rangers defeated the monster.

Still morphed they all ran up and hugged Kim.

"I can't believe you're here. What made you come back?" Trini asked.

"Well I could sense that you guys needed help. So I contacted Zordon and he told me that my presence could be useful."

"Well thanks for coming sis."**(This was Jason whenever it says sis you know it is Jason talking.)**

"You don't have to thank me I'm still a power ranger, and your little sister, girlfriend, and of course best friend. Not all of them apply to all of you of course. Like I am only Tommy's girlfriend."

"Well its good having you here. How long are you staying?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not guys. It's too bright here, and I can't hunt very well here either."

"You can't just leave again Kim." Zach said.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a choice. I wish I could stay, but I can't."

"She's right you know. If she stays here people will most likely discover her identity." Edward said walking up to them.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Do you seriously need to ask that Kim?"

"Alice?"

"Yep, come on we need to get you home."

"I know let me just say goodbye."

"Ok I'll be over here waiting for you."

After Edward walked away Kimberly turned around and said goodbye to everyone.

When she was about to leave she smelt blood, but it wasn't from any of the rangers. When she turned her head bulk and skull walked over to them.

"Hey look what we have here it's the power rangers. I need to talk to you. I got cut when that monster and you were battling. So next time be more careful." Bulk said.

Kimberly couldn't take her eyes off of the blood. Luckily she was still morphed. All of a sudden Edward ran human speed up and whispered in her ear.

"Kim fight it. You've been doing so well don't ruin it. Come on we have to leave now before it's too late."

Kimberly just nodded. Her friends knew that she had to leave.

Once Kim and Edward were out of sight from everyone Kim demorphed and then they ran back home.

**A/N Happy New Year everyone I made sure I posted this today, because I haven't updated in a long time, so here is my new year's gift to you my viewers.**


	5. Surprise

**A few months later**

"Guys I miss Kim. I know she can't visit very often but still. We should go and visit her." (Trini)

"Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes I want to see my little sis again."

All of the others nodded their heads indicating that they also agreed to go visit Kim.

**In Forks while Kimberly is hunting**

Alice had just come back from a vision and everyone in the room was looking at her except for Edward who already knew because he saw it through her mind.

"Alice?" (Rosalie)

"The rangers are coming to visit Kim." (Alice)

"When?" (Carlisle)

"They haven't decided yet but they will soon. Don't let Kim know though they want it to be a surprise."

"Well won't she know based on the fact that she can hear them talking all the time?" (Emmet)

"If she finds out that way then it won't be our fault."(Alice)

"She is going to be so happy when they get here." (Esme)

Jasper was going to reply but they could sense Kimberly coming towards the house. Instead of looking suspicious of something they all went about their business like nothing happened.

"I'm back" (Kim said while having a bit of sadness in her voice.)

"Hey Kim" (everyone)

**The next weekend**

All of the rangers had just landed in Seattle the night before and had gotten to Forks around eleven at night. It was now about nine in the morning and they were going to go and surprise Kim.

**With Kimberly**

Alright it is official something is going on. Everyone is acting weird and I don't like it. Why would they keep something from me?

I haven't spoken the gang in a while. I just miss them so much. Sometimes I listen to their conversations but they just make me so sad because they are all together and I'm stuck here. Don't get me wrong I love it here with the Cullen's but I miss my friends so much.

It's about nine fifteen I've been sitting in my room all morning in a bad mood. Thinking about the good times back in Angle Grove. All the times me and the gang would go and hang out at the park, or at Ernie's.

While I was deep in my thoughts I smelt humans. Once I focused on the smell I recognized them immediately. It was my friends.

I ran out of the house at human speed. Well that isn't technically the truth you see I ran out of my room to the door at vampire speed, but I ran out of the house at human speed. So if you think about it I didn't lie.

"OH MY GOSH I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE HERE. IVE MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH."

"Hey sis missed you to."

"Hey beautiful"

"IVE MISSED YOU KIM" (Trini)

"Wow I've missed Kim to but I don't scream so loud I make it so everyone else in the world can hear me." (Zach)

"Hey Kim" (Billy)

After everyone had said Hi to Kimberly everyone hugged her. Tommy also kissed her.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We missed you beautiful."

After about four hours of catching up they all decided they needed to eat. So they went to the local dinner. Kimberly however didn't go because it might look suspicious if she didn't eat everything. After they had finished eating and paid they went back to the Cullen's house. As they were pulling up there communicators went off.

Kimberly heard her friends pulling up and as she was coming back outside she heard their communicators go off so she ran vampire speed the rest of the way.

"**Rangers Rita has sent putties to Angle Grove we need you now."**

"What about me Zordon" (Kimberly)

"**You are more than welcome to come and help Kim. We trust you."**

All of the rangers teleported to Angle Grove and destroyed the putties. As they were about to teleport back to Forks though a little girl came over to them.

"Hi I was wondering why the pink ranger barley ever fights anymore. Are you sick?"

"Well you could say that I am sick. I just can't fight as often as I used to but I will always be here if you need me to be."

"Oh well please come and fight more. You can tell the other rangers miss you. They don't fight as well when you're not here with them."

"I'll tell you what. I will try to come more often if you promise to always be this sweet innocent girl. Ok?"

"OK!"

After that all of the ranger's teleported back to Forks.

**A/N I am really really sorry I haven't updated. I have been sick a lot lately. Then once I was better I went to visit family for two and a half weeks. Once I got back I was getting over jet lag. I promised one of my readers I would update. I did update but I updated my other story first. Again very sorry it took so long to update but school is almost over this year so I will have a lot of extra time. As always review and vote on my poll that is located on my profile to decide what story I should be. Thank you**


	6. Visit

**Kim's POV**

"Aww she was so cute."

"Yea she was, but what she said was true Kim. We do miss you." Trini said to me.

Once Trini said this I realized that I am not the only one suffering.

"Well I can try and talk to you more telepathically. I miss it to so much, but it's hard now."

"Is there any way you can come back and finish the school year. You could say you went on vacation, or even better that Zed kidnapped you and made it so you sparkle in the sun. It's not the same without you and everyone in Angle Grove misses you. Your parents are starting to presume the worse. The school has posters of you everywhere so we all remember you and what you look like in case we see you. Please Kim we have to try something anything I'm begging you." When Trini said this everyone else agreed. If I could I would have been crying.

"I really want to, but I don't know if it is possible. One people might not believe that Zed made it so that I sparkle in the sun. Also what about the Cullen's they have helped me so much I can't just abandon them."

"At least try okay sis?"

"Of course I will but it's going to be hard."

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK TKTKTKTK

**Sunday**

Today is the last day the gang is here. There flight leaves at five tonight. They said they wanted to stay longer, but they couldn't because of school, and they can't leave Angle Grove for long.

I have really been thinking about going back, but I just don't know if it would work. I love Angle Grove and all of the people there, but here in Forks I can live and go to school without sparkling and the Cullen's are here. But what about my friends and what that little girl said to me. I can't get what she said out of my head. I feel like I have been letting everyone down, because I'm not ever there to help fight.

"**Hey beautiful**" Tommy said coming into my room snapping me out of thinking.

"Hey handsome"

"**Listen today is our last day so why don't we do something special**."

"What do you have in mind?"

"**Well me and the gang were thinking why don't we all go and visit Zordon. We know you miss him and Alpha so why don't we just go visit for a day. Also we will be on the outskirts of Angle Grove together just like old times."**

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when Tommy said that we should go visit Zordon and Alpha. I was speechless so I simply nodded my head.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK TKTKTKTK

**Command Center**

I have officially been in the Command Center for four hours. These four hours have been the best time I have had in weeks. I finally was with the group of people I consider my first secret family. (Her family includes her parents, first secret family is the power rangers, and her second secret family is the Cullen's in case any of you were confused.)

Everyone was just goofing around until the alarms went off.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Tommy said speaking for all of us.

"Ah rangers Goldar and putties are attacking Angle Grove, hurry."

Once we heard this we all morphed and teleported to Angle Grove.

"Hello again Rangers, it's good to see pinky came along with you this time. It hasn't been the same."

"I would say it's nice to see you to Goldar, but I don't lie"

"Well that's another thing me and you don't have in common, I do lie."

"Okay enough chit-chat let's see who the better fighter is shall we?"

Forty-five minutes later we had finally made it back to the command center. It is now time to go back to Forks.

"Bye Zordon, Alpha."

"Bye Kim, let the power protect you."

Once we teleported back into Forks it was time for the gang to leave in order for them to catch their flight on time. You might wonder why they didn't just teleport here; well they didn't want anyone suspicious of why they just disappeared the entire weekend.

I decided that I would drive to the airport with them. After we got to the airport I said goodbye to everyone, and went back to Forks.

**A/N I know it is a short chapter but I have an exam tomorrow. Anyway tell me if you think Kim should go back to Angle Grove or stay in Forks. Also I promise to update on Sunday if my you guys vote on my poll for which story I should write next. Also I shall be updating more because school finishes on Thursday so I will have a lot more free time. As always review telling me what you want to happen. **


	7. The Talk

**A/N I just want to thank those of you that have voted on my poll. I don't have as many votes as I would like yet so it's going to stay up for a while. I also want to thank mae-E for always reviewing. Your reviews are what make me continue this story.**

**Forks**

The entire Cullen family is in the living room waiting for me to give my speech. I don't know how to convince them to let me go to Angle Grove. Ugghh this is going to be hard.

"I called this meeting so I could say some things. I need to know that none of you will say anything until I am finished?"

They all agreed. Now it's getting to the hard part. Ummmmmmmmmm

"So um I wanted to um talk to you guys about these past couple of months. I love living here with you, and I am so grateful that you saved my life. I will always think of you as family. But the thing is um uh I have uh decided that it's time for me to go back home. To Angle Grove."

Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle was about to interrupt me before I cut them off.

"Hey no talking you made a promise. Anyways I miss everything there so much and I am so depressed here when I know I could be there. I love you guys but my life is there. Me and my friends even found an excuse to explain why I sparkle. You see Angle Grove is always getting attacked by Rita and Zed, so I could tell everyone that they captured me and to try and cause panic they made me sparkle. Then I would tell them that the power rangers tried everything they could but there is no cure. Once college comes I could just say I'm going to a university somewhere far away. Then I could move back in with you guys if that's ok? I mean I will come and visit you all the time of course."

No one has said anything for five minutes I am starting to get worried. Finally Emmett breaks the silence.

"But but you can't go. I will miss you too much little sis. Please don't go!"

At the end of his little speech he was on his hands and knees in front of me. I feel so bad, but I have to stay strong.

"I'm so sorry Em but I have made my decision. I will be back all the time. It will be like I was never gone."

Rosalie pulled Emmet back onto the couch. Then Carlisle speaks up.

"Is this really what you want Kim?"

"Yes!"

"Well then you have my blessing. But you have to promise to be extra careful and you need to check in with us every other day. I don't mind if it's on the phone, telepathically, email, or IM. Just promise me you will follow these two rules."

"I promise Carlisle."

**Angle Grove**

**(Kim in mind, **Tommy,** Jason)**

"How do you think it's going with Kim? Do you think she has told them yet?"

"**I have no clue man. I just hope she can come home."**

"**Hello, I have good news. Would you like to know what I want to tell you or is now not a good time?"**

"Tell us please."

"**Well I wanted to tell you that I can visit every other week."**

"**I thought you were coming home?"**

"Yea beautiful what happened?"

"**I'm kidding of course I'm coming home. Did you think I would take no for an answer?"**

"**That was just mean. I can't believe you would trick us like that."**

"Yea that was mean."

"**Haha you'll get over it. I will probably come back on Wednesday. However I'm not sure yet. It all depends on the timing. I think I might wait for a battle and then show up at the end de-morphed so people can see me. Then you guys take me away or something."**

"All right that's actually a good idea. We will let Zordon know so he knows what is going to happen."

"**I guess we will see you soon. Take care of yourself until after the next battle. Then I can see you for myself. Everyone is going to be so thrilled that you back. I know I can't wait."**

"**I will and thanks Tommy for letting Zordon know for me. See you guys soon. OH and how about we don't tell Trini and Zach that way it's a surprise for them. The rangers have to know obviously but not the retired rangers."**

"**Yea Yea Yea will do got to go now though bye Kim"**

"Bye beautiful. I can't wait until I see you again. Love you!"

"**Love you to. Bye guys."**

**A/N Review and Vote on poll please. See you soon.**


End file.
